


Hard Days Of Summer

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hot Weather, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien get roped into helping Nino with his amateur movie, kissing ensues and Adrien surprises Marinette with something hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cescalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescalia/gifts).



> This was given to me as a prompt for valentine's day...so go blame her for this lol Hopefully it'll be enjoyable to read!

It was a scorching summer day and Marinette’s heart was beating out of control; in front of her was a perfectly (innocent) sinful vision of muscles and sweat and disheveled blond hair - she felt faint - all wrapped up in the body of Adrien Agreste.

 

This all started when Nino, her friend since middle school, asked for her help. College ate away at most of her free time and being Ladybug pretty much destroyed all she had left. 

Still, she couldn’t say no, they had become close friends especially after he had started dating Alya, so she said yes. 

Marinette actually agreed to play a character in the movie he was producing for a contest his university was doing, which she was fine with. She wasn’t the best actress, but years as Ladybug had taught her a few tricks.

 

She just didn’t expect there to be a kiss scene...with no other than Adrien, her old crush. Obviously Marinette was over him, no feelings for him but friendship, yup...no romantic feelings whatsoever. They were friends, very platonic friends with zero sexual tension of any kind.  _ Friends… _

 

Ok, that wasn’t working at all. The truth was that even now she liked him, after getting to know him better and started talking to him without babbling, she had gotten to know him pretty well. Her feelings for him had grown from teenage crush to a very serious love; alas once upon a time he admitted he was in love with someone that was definitely not her, by the way he spoke, and Marinette decided to move on. 

Good plan, until this very moment; her brain was starting to short-circuit and Marinette was sure that the moment her lips touched his she’d be a goner.

 

The way Adrien’s clothes clung to his body in this cursed heat, was messing with her more than she wanted to admit. Now he was drinking water, _ great _ , his adam’s apple bobbing up and down should be downright illegal...she needed a cold shower (because of the hot weather, of course).

 

Adrien was boiling from the inside out; this weather  _ was _ killing him but honestly the problem wasn’t even that, it was Marinette’s really short shorts and tight top that had a pretty deep cleavage...and no, he was  _ not _ going to think of his very good friend in that way. He prided himself in the fact that he was a gentleman, and gentlemen do not think of their friends in precarious situations. His brain understood that, but that wasn’t the part of his body that was doing the thinking at the moment.

Hopefully when the acting began, his feelings would calm down.

 

“Ok dudes, everything is finally set up. So Marinette, Adrien, take your places and do your thing.” Nino’s voice boomed throughout the crowd.

 

_ The scene was set on a Summer day in an open park, full of green trees and wonderful gardens. The leaves rustled in the refreshing breeze behind the couple, they fought with tears staining their faces - the contrast of their sadness against the blue of the sky - and then they kissed. _

 

It started slow and soft, the taste of strawberry on his tongue _‘strawberry chapstick’_ , Adrien thought idly. His right hand held her cheek gently, while his left one - that was on the small of her back - pushed her body roughly into his . Suddenly the kiss turned into hunger and passion, swallowing them both into those feelings.

 

Marinette’s hands played with his hair; sighing into the kiss she bit his bottom lip making him shiver - it took all of her control not to jump him right there and then.

 

“CUT!” Nino barked, cutting their buzz. “Dudes, it’s all wrong! Do it again. Just the kiss, the rest was good.”

 

Adrien was bit overwhelmed, every single one of his nerve-endings tingled and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. Everything was fuzzy, he was short of breath and the feelings that were supposed to be acting felt real, as if they were bleeding into his real life.

 

He psyched himself up and pressed their bodies together again, taking her face into his hands. Marinette’s cheeks were rosy and her lips slightly parted,  _ beautiful _ , she was looking at him as if he was her whole world. She was a better actress than he expected.

 

They kissed again, and once again they lost themselves to the kiss.

 

Nino kept cutting, saying it wasn’t what he wanted. It was wrong, not enough, too different from his vision - and while Marinette appreciated the many opportunities to kiss Adrien she was getting tired, scared she was doing something wrong.

 

Taking a deep breath she asked Adrien, “Am I doing something wrong? Am I a bad kisser?”

 

The look of uncertainty on her face was adorable and he gave a soft laugh - the kisses had left him with an oxygen deficiency, that was the only explanation possible for what he did next. 

 

Adrien took her hand, making sure no one was looking, and guided it to the front of his pants. Marinette felt the erection beneath her hand and squeaked, taking her hand away as if she had been burned; her whole entire body flushed and she didn’t know how to react but stare at him.

 

Taking a bit of his Chat Noir’s cool he winked at her, “I think you’re doing a terrific job.”

 

Nino yelled at them to begin the scene again and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


	2. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous actions are on Marinette's mind and she goes for a run as Ladybug. Similarly, Adrien has the same thought. They meet up accidentely and something slips between Chat Noir's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a sequel, so this came out~~ Enjoy ;)

It had been a few days since the fatidical day she had spent hours kissing Adrien. Marinette was still out of it, the whole experience felt something akin to lucid dreaming and not quite real. The feel of his lips, the strength of his hands on her body, his warm breath tickling her face - every single touch was engraved on her mind, making it hard for Marinette to think of anything but  _ him _ . 

The days were still hot and her sexual frustration only made them hotter, more unbearable to deal with. Sweat trickled down her back, making her remember his soft hands on her skin - all of it was too much for her, she was going crazy. A distraction! That’s what she needed, and so she called her best friend.

 

The phone rang a couple of times before she finally picked up, “ _ Alya _ , help me. I’m  _ dying _ .”

 

Alya laughed in her face, “I know girl, this weather is killing me too.”

 

She wasn’t completely wrong, but that wasn’t the  _ main  _ issue right now. Marinette groaned, trying to figure out a way to say it, “I can’t stop thinking about  _ him _ .”

 

Rolling her eyes Alya jested, “Tell me something new.”

 

“I’m serious Alya...” she sighed, “And why was Nino so fixated on that kiss?! It’s all his fault.”

 

Giggling nervously, Alya shifted her eyes, avoiding looking at the screen of her phone.

 

“Alya…” Marinette menacingly drawled.

 

“Ok...so...I might have told Nino to keep cutting, so both of you blind idiots would finally get together. Honestly you should thank us both for the opportunity of making out with Adrien.”

 

“Ugh...seriously?”

 

“Yes, you’re  _ welcome _ Marinette. I love you too! Oops, my mom’s calling me, gotta go. Talk to you later!!” 

 

Alya hung up on her, how dare  _ she _ ? All of her suffering was because of her  _ supposedly  _ best friend; all the longing and aching, the heat that seeped from every pore, because of her nosy friend. 

Who was she kidding? She  _ was  _ thankful,  _ oh so very thankful _ , for having the chance to feel Adrien against her skin. 

The distraction had failed to divert her thoughts, she should’ve known better, it was  _ Alya _ after all. 

 

Noticing Tikki was just staring outside the window, probably lost in her own world, Marinette figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

“Hey Tikki,” she started, making the kwami turn towards her with a kind smile on her face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need to get some air...would you mind if I transformed?” Marinette didn’t  _ have _ to ask, but there wasn’t an akuma destroying the city, this was just her being selfish and Tikki was her  _ friend _ , she wasn’t about to use her however she felt like.

 

Tikki chuckled adorably, “Of course Marinette.”

 

Taking the small kwami into her hands, she kissed Tikki’s forehead whispering a soft thank you before uttering the magical words, “ _ Transforme moi _ .”

 

Ladybug was instantly out of the stifling house and the wind on her face had never felt better. This would help clear her thoughts,  _ it had to _ .

 

After a few minutes or maybe even hours - she couldn’t tell - she stopped, completely spent she just lied down on a random rooftop staring at the vast, dark sky. The stars not nearly as visible as she’d like; the new moon only made it lonelier. 

Her muscles were throbbing, in a good way, but it made her not want to move. She could just sleep there, lulled to sleep by the noise of the city and the exhaustion washing over her. Everything momentarily forgotten as her eyelids grew heavier, closing longer each time, until…

Her eyes snapped open before she could fall asleep; being completely jostled awake by a loud thud on the roof, made by someone’s landing. 

 

Of course,  _ he just had to show up _ .

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Adrien was freaking out. Marinette was his  _ friend _ . Yes, he could appreciate her beauty but he had never fantasized about her - until now. 

 

That day, the moment their lips touched, something shifted  inside his beating heart. The spot that was reserved for his lady, had been taken over by Marinette without him noticing, apparently she managed to make a nest there and she wasn’t moving anytime soon. 

 

He felt guilty, as if he were somehow betraying Ladybug, even though they were  _ only  _ partners. But guilt was not the predominant emotion racking his brain, it was  _ embarrassment _ \- he still couldn’t believe he had made _ Marinette _ touch his raging erection. Adrien wasn’t sure what exactly brought him to do that, probably her intoxicating kisses or perhaps the need to make her feel better whilst getting the chance to be touched by her smooth hands. 

Honestly, her reaction was adorable - the intense blush that spread throughout her body, her blown out pupils and the cute squeak that slipped through her kiss-bruised lips - only making it  _ harder _ for him to calm himself down.

 

Adrien was sure Marinette was trying to kill him; every move she made, every single whisper that flowed from her mouth, every look and lingering touch - it felt like she was doing it purposefully, the intent of her actions meant to hypnotise him so he would never think of anything but her - it was working.

He tried to blame the torrid weather for his lack of appetite, but Adrien knew, it was  _ her _ . Marinette was taking over his life and he had to get her out of his head,  _ but how _ ?

 

As if God was answering his prayers, he saw Ladybug in the distance, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. With a grin on his face he called Plagg, who chose to ignore him.

 

“Plagg, you either come willingly or I won’t give you camembert for a week.”

 

The kwami sighed, “I don’t like being threatened. So how about instead we make a deal-”

 

Before Plagg could finish his sentence, Adrien was already yelling out, “Transforme moi.”

Adrien knew his little friend would be grumpy later, but some cheese would make everything better and right now he couldn’t waste time.

 

Bounding from one roof to another, he set out to search for his buginette. 

When he finally spotted her, she was lying on her back peacefully and he almost regretted disturbing her. Still he needed her company right now,  _ maybe _ all he needed was a dose of Ladybug to set everything straight.

 

Twirling his baton in his hands he thought of what to say.

 

Marinette glanced at her partner, he looked nervous and frazzled,  _ interesting _ . Patting the spot next to her, as a gesture for him to join her, a huge grin took over his face and he did as she asked.

 

They were both silent, for the moment just enjoying the quiet company - making both of their heads wander to what they were trying to forget. 

Adrien was the first one to break the silence, “So, how are you my lady?” he asked, wanting to facepalm himself for the stupid question.

 

Marinette actually giggled, he was so silly. Still, she didn’t know how to answer the question, after all she didn’t quite understand what she was feeling, so how could she?

Chat Noir was staring at her, with his glowing green eyes -  _ how could they be  _ **_so_ ** _ green?  _ \- which was not helping. They only brought memories of Adrien to the surface, which she was trying to avoid in the first place. 

 

Blushing, Ladybug looked straight into his eyes - she was looking for something, and he didn’t know what - but this felt so  _ familiar _ , so close to his throbbing heart. He was being pulled in; getting lost in a blue ocean that dragged him down deeper every passing second.

 

Their faces were closer now, neither of them realizing when that had happened.

 

Marinette cleared her throat, dispelling the magic surrounding them - she  _ couldn’t  _ do this, it felt so right but so  _ wrong _ at the same time. Her body was begging for release, and Chat Noir was right there, oozing  pheromones and sexual frustration, the same as her. 

 

Leaning her forehead on his - to try and restrain herself from doing what she wanted,  _ needed  _ \- Marinette sighed, “I’m a bit...hot.” she answered the forgotten question moving away from the boy next to her and screwing shut her eyes. 

 

Adrien wanted to say  _ ‘Yes you are _ ’ but refrained himself from doing so, mainly because his tongue was all twisted and the words wouldn’t come out even if he needed them to.

 

Marinette continued, “Which is why I came for a walk. Didn’t expect you to show up though.” she quietly laughed, trying to regain her breath.

 

“I’ll follow you wherever you go, my lady.” Adrien joked, winking at Ladybug. This felt more like them, playing around with no sexual connotations - just harmless flirting.

 

Rolling her eyes, “That sounds unbelievably creepy, but thanks.”

 

“I’m pawsitively offended you think of me as some sort of stalker, I’m just a cat.  _ Your  _ cat.” 

 

Oops, he screwed up. Ladybug’s reaction to his slip up was very similar to another girl that plagued his mind and  _ that  _ was not what he had expected from her; normally she’d just laugh it off with a roll of her eyes but this wasn’t a usual day - everything felt off. 

 

His mind took him back to that moment, where he was drowning in Marinette’s kisses and the name came out in a whisper, without his permission, “ _ Marinette… _ ”

 

Shocked, scared, excited, confused - all of those emotions passed through Marinette’s mind, her face scrunched up in deep thought, she was just so overwhelmed.  _ How _ ? 

 

“HOW  DID YOU KNOW?”

 

Chat Noir looked like a deer in headlights, which made her freak out even more, “How did you know?” she asked once again, voice low and frightened.

 

Adrien was startled, he had no idea of what was going on; Ladybug looked terrified and that absolutely tore him apart, “Know what?”

 

By then Marinette had already gotten up, pacing the rooftop back and forth, he was completely maddening. Was he doing it on purpose? 

 

“Know that I’m...Marinette.” she whispered so low, even Chat Noir had a hard time hearing it.

 

With his head tilted to the side, realization finally overcame him, “WHAT?”

 

“Why are you surprised?! You just said my name!”

 

“I did?”

 

“What is happening right now?” Marinette was exasperated, was Chat Noir on drugs? It certainly seemed like it. “Yes, you said my name.”

 

“I-I didn’t know! I promise.”

 

“Then why would you say-”

 

“I’M SORRY!” before she could finish he interrupted her. He felt bad,  _ he really did _ , but at the same time he was over the moon. Every weird, unnamed feeling, completely resolved in seconds.

 

“For what?”

 

“I was just thinking about Marinette - you? - and it just came out, but I swear I didn’t know.”

 

“So you’re telling me...I just revealed my identity, because of an accident?”

 

“Apparently you’re not as lucky as you thought.” Adrien laughed.

 

“That is not funny, Chat!” right now she could punch him and not feel even an ounce of guilt,  _ right in his stupid smug face _ , “Wait...you were thinking about  _ me _ ? Do you know me?”

 

A cheshire grin pulled on his lips - only infuriating Ladybug even more - and he bowed, “Purrhaps my lady, I’ve been in front of you this whole time and you just didn’t see me.”

 

“I am losing my patience, will you fess up already?”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to know.” he looked as innocent as a child did after lying to its parents.

 

“Chat…”

 

Sighing dramatically he murmered, “ _ Fine _ .”

 

Closing the distance from the love of his life -  _ yes, that’s how much he loved her _ \- Adrien took her in his arms. A soft kiss exchanged between the two,  _ Marinette _ deepening it before he got the chance to do it.

 

She was  _ furious _ , but his lips felt like home and she was afraid to let go. Every touch and every single kiss, felt like déjà vu. It was as if Adrien was right there, with feather touches and languid kisses, heating her from the inside out. 

Pushing him away to take a deep breath, Marinette looked at him and saw it - every single sign that pointed to his identity, from his eyes to his perfect white teeth to his disheveled hair - “ _ Adrien…?” _

 

“Surprise...?” he beamed nervously. Adrien wasn’t sure she would be happy at the newfound information, but all he could think of was how Ladybug -  _ Marinette _ \- looked in his arms, as if she belonged there. 

 

Her brain froze, the new knowledge being too much for her mind to comprehend. The man she loved and the partner that she trusted her life with, were the same people. How could that even be possible? How did she not notice? Was she really that blind? Apparently so, because the longer she processed it, the easier it was to see that Chat Noir could never be anyone  _ but _ Adrien.

 

Unbridled happiness racked her body and she held him close, so tight he could hardly breathe. 

 

She was crying. 

_ Ladybug _ \- strong, confident and beautiful Ladybug - was crying. 

Marinette - cute, awkward and courageous Marinette - was  _ crying _ . 

 

Adrien could feel her tears on his heated skin, and he hugged her back as hard as he could. She was so precious to him, so important...how could he ever let her go? 

He had to tell her, he  _ needed _ to finally tell her how he felt.

 

“I love you.”

 

He was pretty sure his mouth hadn’t even moved, and when blue eyes met his own he understood the words weren’t his. Chat Noir was beyond astonished at hearing his buginette, tell him what he had been trying to tell her for years, and more than a bit confused. Obviously he wasn’t thinking properly, or he wouldn’t have said what he did, “Are you sure?”

 

The mood shifted, Ladybug was glaring at him as if he were an idiot, the loving atmosphere gone, “Really? That’s your response to me confessing my love for you?”

Pushing him away she strutted to the side of the building, readying herself to yo-yo her way out of there.

 

“Wait Ladybug, I need to tell you something…” in the middle of his sentence she was already swinging away so he screamed as loud as he could “I LOVE YOU!”

 

From the distance he could hear her giggles, “I KNOW.” was the response he got, which made him smile harder than anything ever could. Shaking himself out of the daze he was in, he gave chase after  _ Marinette _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
